Why Don't You Love Me
by 21BrokenPromises
Summary: Description: "...Check my credentials. I give you everything you want, everything you need. Even your friends say I'm a good woman. All I need to know is why?" Song Fiction based off of Beyoncé's song, 'Why Don't You Love Me'. Told in Tori's P.O.V.


**Why Don't You Love Me?**

**Disclaimer: ****All created ideas, characters, and situations created by Dan Schneider are not owned by the author, 21BrokenPromises. All original ideas, characters, and situations belong to the author, 21BrokenPromises.**

**Description: "...Check my credentials. I give you everything you want, everything you need. Even your friends say I'm a good woman. All I need to know is why?" Song Fiction off of Beyonce's song, 'Why Don't You Love Me?'. Told in Tori's P.O.V.**

**Rating: T**

**Words: 3,019**

**AN: I love Beyonce so much and I was just listening to the song and I thought, 'Why don't I make a story off of this?'. I mean it is a good song and it has a good plot on it's own so I mean, why not huh? Now, what I need for you to do is sit back, enjoy, and have a jolly-go-lucky time, m'kay? Oh and I changed some of the lyrics to fit the story but it's nothing too serious. Remember to review.**

**Bold- Lyrics**

_Italics- Memory/Past_

Normal Font- Present and Story

Tori sat cooly in a chair that faced the front door. Her hair was done to perfection, her makeup was light but accentuated her face beautifully with a glass of wine perched to her puckered lips. She wore a beige button-up shirt with jean shorts that made her legs seem to go on for miles and black ankle boots that arched her form purposefully. Her tan legs were crossed while one of them shook impatiently in the air. She had a strong aura about her, she had enough of the games and it was time to lay down the law. Oh no, she knew she wasn't the strongest and she knew damn well she wasn't the most feared but she was not going to sit here and take what she _has_ been taking any longer.

She was a good woman and good women get rewards. If she wasn't getting what she was putting in then she was going to walk out the door and get what she deserved. But she just wanted to show her just _what _she has and how _good _she had it.

Because _no _woman would treat her as good as she has.

Just as Tori took another sip from her glass of wine she heard a slight click and the jangling of keys. Victoria straightened her back and placed the glass on the table in front of her, then with a flip of her hair she was ready.

The door swung open and Tori could hear a loud sigh making it's way inside the house. The two had made a good life for themselves. Tori making her way to the music world while her partner became a known movie director. They were stable financially but their relationship had become one sided and Tori was just about to fix that.

A womanly figure made her way through the door with a messenger bag slung over her shoulders. As she closed and locked the door she immediately threw her coat and bag on the couch next to the door. Tori rolled her eyes and pursed her lips. She was _not _picking that up anymore. It was time she got what she needed, no excuses because Lord knows she had a load of them.

The raven-haired woman turned and made eye contact with Tori. She stopped dead in her tracks and raised a brow, expecting her to explain just what the Hell was going on. Yes, she could tell something was amiss because she could just feel the tension in the room and the strong will in Tori's eyes. She wouldn't know how they looked before because she had never taken the time to do so.

Tori remained silent, her expression still strong and her stare non-wavering. She nonchalantly brought the wine to her lips and took a generous sip from the glass. The woman at the door still standing there with a confused expression on her face but soon enough she just shook her head and made her way into the kitchen but Tori was having none of that.

"Sit." Tori didn't bother to turn around because she knew how she would respond and she knew after a second she would just keep walking on because that was just how stubborn she was but Tori was not having that either. When she heard the footsteps continue after a sudden halt she opened her mouth once more.

"Jadelyn, _sit." _The depth in her tone struck something into Jade and she made sure to turn and look at Tori with a raised brow but she wasn't even looking back at her.

"Tori, not now okay. I just got back from work and I just-"

"Don't make me repeat myself." This time Jade couldn't help but chuckle despite the seriousness of the situation. Tori was having one of her 'Bitch Fits' and she just wanted a little attention so Jade made her way to the chair in front of Tori's and sat down with a tired sigh.

"What is it Vega?" Tori stopped. Jade didn't call her that unless she was teasing or being playful but Tori wasn't playing. This was _not _a game. Tori uncrossed her legs and folded her hands onto the table while Jade had her arms crossed over her chest as she slouched in her chair with a smirk on her face. Tori was going to make sure to wipe that off.

"**Now honey, you better sit down and look around 'cause you must've bumped your head and I love you enough to talk some sense back into you baby." **Jade rolled her eyes and snickered but Tori just continued. "**I'd hate for you to come home and see that me, my clothes and the dog is gone. Check my credentials. I give you everything you want, everything you need. Even your friends say I'm a good woman. All I need to know is why?" **Just then Jade opened her mouth to answer but Tori raised her hand for her to stop. She was going to finish what she had to say and she needed to get her point across.

"**Why don't you love me? Tell me Jadey, why don't you love me? When I make me so damn easy to love?" **

_Tori sat in the passengers side of the car waiting for Jade to finish speaking to her investors. She shook her leg impatiently with an arm crossed over her chest. She had a slight pout on her lips and it would have been cute any other day if it wasn't the fifth time Jade had postponed their 'Private Time' because she didn't care in the slightest of the moments they spent together. The two had made plans to go see a new horror movie that had just came out by one of Jade's favorite directors but she had once again forgotten. _

_Tori had made sure to get them the best seats and had made sure to get them the late show because she knew just how must Jade loved watching movies at night. Ten minutes later Jade made her way to the car and as Tori started to put on her seatbelt she heard a light knocking on the window. Tori looked up and saw Jade looking through on the other side. Tori's brows arched in confusion as she rolled down the window. _

"_What are you doing Jade? The movies gonna' start soon and I know how much you love to see the previews." Jade looked down for a moment then looked back up and shook her head._

"_Uh Tori, we're going ot have to reschedule okay? I have some stuff to take care of." Tori's eyes widened and she looked at Jade incredulously. _

"_Jade! This is the sixth time you did this! You need to worry less about the job and more about me because I'm starting to think you love it more than me." Just exhaled deeply and looked back to face the men standing a good distance from the car. They looked back at her with an impatient expression._

"_Listen, now's not the time okay? I'll be home soon." With that Jade walked away from the car and walked speedily towards the men. Tori could feel her heart pang for a moment before walking to the other side of the car._

"Tori, now is not the time time okay? I just want to relax." Jade stood from her seat but Tori pulled her back down. _Some things never change._

"No, now is the time Jade. Now listen to me." Tori's voice was strong and her eyes were just as solid. Jade made sure to sit her ass down and listen to what she had to say.

"**Why don't you need me? Tell me Jadey why don't you need me when I make me so damn easy to need!" **

_Tori sat at the dinner table while she tapped her fingers impatiently. That night she had made all of Jade's favorites for dinner. Ribs, lasagna, fresh bread, and angel cake but she wasn't home. She had called Tori that morning and told her she would be home that night for dinner but she was an hour late! An hour late, really? What could be so important that she missed a night with her loving girlfriend?_

_Tori stood up and began to put all of the foods in the refrigerator and thats when her phone began to vibrate on the table. She shuffled to it quickly and answered without looking at the Caller I.D._

"_Jade you said you would be home for dinner! I'm getting tired of you always bailing on me! I'm your girlfriend, what's so important that you would miss a perfectly good night with me?" On the other end Tori could hear a slight commotion in the background. _

"_I know babe, I know. I'm just having dinner with one of my bosses. This is really important so I won't be home in a while." Tori was getting angry now. Who has dinner this late at night with one of their co-workers? This is the time you're supposed to give to the one's you loved and she just blew it off to sit with a man and talk about work._

"_With which one Jade?" There was a slight pause before she heard an answer._

"_Danny." _

"_He's nice, maybe you can cut the dinner short and come home?" Tori was hopeful for a moment. She just wanted to spend time with her, even for a little while. She just wanted to have a nice night with her girlfriend. Was that too much to ask?_

"_No babe, this is really important."_

"_But Jade-"_

"_Listen, I have to go. See you later." Tori let out a frustrated sigh and slouched into the nearest chair._

"_Okay, love you."_

"_I know." Just before the line shut, Tori could hear the faint sound of a woman's laughter but it was to high to be Jade's._

Tori was standing up now and she made sure to show Jade the outfit she had on before she continued.

"**I got beauty, I got class. I got style and I got ass and you don't even care to care." **Tori walked up to Jade with an alluring confidence Jade had yet to see. She was so used to the pushover Tori that she hadn't taken into consideration to what she could be and just how sexy she was when she acted like that. Instinctively, Jade attempted to wrap her arms around Tori's waist and pull her down for her kiss but Tori wasn't finished yet. She was not about to cave in because Jade needed a reality check. So she pushed her hands away and walked back to her seat but didn't sit.

Tori pulled out a paper from her back pocket and slid it over the table to Jade. When she picked it up she raised her eyes at the bank receipt. She didn't remember depositing this money.

"**Looka' here, I even put money in the bank account. Don't need to ask no one to help me out but you don't even notice that." **Jade looked up and opened her mouth to attempt to speak but Tori once again silenced her.

"**I got beauty, I got smarts. Keep my head in them books, I'm sharp but you don't care to know I'm smart." **Tori took a seat atop the table and pointed to the bookcase to the far left. Jade looked at it with confusion at first but then the memory hit her. Tori bought it to keep her novels somewhere but Jade forgot that it was even there.

Tori grabbed Jade's chin to face her and she couldn't resist looking at the brunette's lips. They were irresistible and maybe the fact that Tori was being so hard to catch made them so much more appealing but she just leaned in anyway. Tori wrapped her arms around the girls neck and continued to speak.

"**Now, now. I got moves in your bedroom. Keep you happy with the nasty things I do but you don't seem to be in tune," **Just when Jade closed her eyes and readied for the other pair of lips, she felt Tori push her head back and wave her index finger in the air. Jade opened her eyes and stood abruptly. She had enough of this. What was going on and why was Tori acting this way. She didn't have time for this and if Tori wasn't going to do what she needed then what was the point in being there.

"Tori what's the big deal here, huh? What are you trying to say? Just tell me instead of shoving papers into my face and being so hard to get." Tori just stood there with the same strong expression on her face and she rested her hands on her hips. She had been used for too long and now was the time to give Jade a chance to keep what she had or to lose it. And if she couldn't choose then Tori would do it for her because she was at her last straw.

"The point is that **there's nothing not to love about me. No, theres nothing not to love about me **because **I'm lovely. And there's nothing not to need about me." **This was the end and Tori needed for this to show Jade just how serious she was, just how ready she was to leave because if she wanted her to stay she was going to have to needed for Jade to react. "**Or maybe you're just not the one. Or maybe you're just plain dumb." **

Jade couldn't help but widen her eyes. Was she serious right now. Come on, this was just some tactic to get her to spend more time with her and to get her to come home earlier. She couldn't be serious with this whole thing because she couldn't leave. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't and wouldn't leave. Jade didn't want her to leave.

"Your bluffing."

"Wanna bet?" Jade stopped for a moment. Maybe she had been neglecting Tori. Maybe she may have been forgetting about her lately but that wasn't her fault. For a moment in her life she had been able to have whatever or whomever she wanted and she forgot what she had. She had this woman right in front of her, a woman who loved her and she just lost track of that.

"I-I, Tori listen, I'm sorry that I forgot about you and I'm sorry that I forgot to love you but I know what I did wrong but Tori just don't leave me for one mistake. We all make them and now I know I won't make it again." Tori just stood there. She had dropped her hands from her side and felt a fulfilling feeling blossom inside of her. Jade hadn't looked at her like that in so long. Like she _needed _her, like she _loved _her. She had almost forgotten how love felt coming from someone else because she had been giving it for so long and now the love she gave was being reciprocated.

"Jade, I-I missed you so much. I just- just don't do that again." Jade couldn't help but smile and walk over to Tori and engage her in a warm embrace. They hugged liked they had never done it before.

"Tori."

"Yeah Jade." Jade maneuvered so that she was looking into Tori's eyes.

"I do **love **you and I do **need **you and your right, **there's nothing not to love about you.**"

**AN: Well I hope you enjoyed this sort of long Song Fiction because I know they're not usually this long but I just felt like I had to, just to make it better ya' know? Well I really hope you like it and this is my first Song Fiction so make sure to review. I'm not sure if I'll be making more but I think I probably would if I got the same inspiration I got like this time. I think that I'll be making another one for Ed Sheeran's 'Lego House' or 'Give Me Love' but I'm not sure because they seem like really good songs to use for this sort of thing. Well anyway I love you and have a good day, evening, or night.**

**PS: Just needed to put a post statement somewhere. **


End file.
